The Deep End
by Story Obsessed
Summary: Barely 16 year old Bella and Edward have run away from home to raise their child. Things were supposed to be perfect but Bella should know that she can't keep running from her past. Edward should know things don't become perfect with a change of scenery. Will Bella and Edward be able to handle this or have they taken on too much too soon. Will they ever be reunited with the Cullens
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is actually a sequel to my story Street Walker. However, you don't really need to read that story to enjoy this story because it will all be explained, just in a lot less detail. For you continuing the adventure, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Summary: **Barely 16 year old Bella and Edward have run away from home to raise their child. Things were supposed to be perfect now, but Bella should know that she can't keep running from her past. And Edward should know things don't become perfect with a change of scenery. Will Bella and Edward be able to handle this, or have they taken on too much too soon. Will they ever be reunited with the Cullens?

**Bella's POV:**

We packed Edward's Volvo and left the house at 3 in the morning, while everyone was sleeping. I had 5 thousand and Edward had 10 thousand. He cleaned out his bank account before we even left Forks. We drove until the sun rose, then kept driving. I couldn't fall asleep.

"Where are we going Bella?" Edward asked for the tenth time.

"I don't know. Do you know anyone who wants to buy a car?"

"I have to sell my car?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Yes, they can track us with it."

"I don't know"

"If we go to Port Angeles I can get this car sold in a few hours and get you another one just like it." I said seriously.

"How is that?" Edward asked cautiously.

"I know people"

Edward reluctantly drove us to Port Angeles. I went to James's car dealer friend and he told me how he heard about his death. I didn't feel like small talk. I hated talking about James, everyone thought he was just my 'pimp' as they called him. But he was my daddy, and he loved me. That's why he took me away when I was 10.

It took 5 hours to get fake IDs for Edward and myself. He was worried the whole time despite my reassuring. Soon I was Sam Marie and Edward was Mason Marie. We were 18 and married. With' legal' papers and all. Edward got 6,000 for his car and spent 6,000 on a new car. That left us with 15,000 to start our new life.

Edward drove until he was ready to pass out from exhaustion. Then we slept in the car until he was ready to keep driving. This kept going for 3 days before Edward was tired of driving but liked where we were. Georgia.

"Now what?" I asked Edward.

"Now we look for a place and start our lives" He said with a small smile.

**If you're knew here then this is a little weird and maybe confusing, but if you're continuing, well this is the start of something huge... Ready for a ride? Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't seen any of my previous readers from the prequel. :( but ok. Anyway, I live in Georgia so all of the stuff I write here, even if it seems unbelievable, is true unless specifically stated. The first few chapters are going to be pretty slow because it's just them settling in.**

**BPOV**

We put in applications in a lot of communities, yes communities. Georgia was very different than Forks or Port Angeles. There weren't any apartment buildings, and there was mostly communities. Even some of the private houses were in communities. Finally we found a community that we liked. It was kid friendly, which was important since I was pregnant. We put in an application and were almost denied because of our lack of job. Edward payed all of the rent up front for our lease.

The 3 bedroom house was $650 a month and our lease was for a year. So $7800 was gone already. But we were able to move in the day after we signed the lease.

"Bella" Edward said as we were bringing in our clothes. "We only have $7200 left"

"I know" I said easily.

"We still have to buy beds and stuff" He pressed looking troubled.

"I know, we can get stuff we need for now and worry about the rest when we get jobs" I continued easily. I wasn't worried at all.

"Okay" Edward sighed, still looking troubled. "Well we can go to buy the bed now since I could really use a good night of sleep. Are you up for some shopping?"

"I guess, let me just look around the house again" I said with a smile. "I really like it"

The front door led straight into our livingroom. To the right was the door to our bedroom. Our bedroom had a private 'his and hers' bathroom. It had two closets, two sinks, a toilet with a privacy wall, a stand up shower, and a huge tub in the middle.

The livingroom also led out to the back porch and he back yard. If you went to the left of the livingroom you walked straight into the kitchen. The middle had a huge island and a sink, as well as a dishwasher built into the island. There were 3 counters and a pantry.

Continuing to the left was the laundry room and the side door. If you went up it led to small hallway. On each end of the hallway was a bedroom and in the middle was the bathroom. It was a perfect house and we wouldn't have to worry about rent for a year.

We left the house and paid $200 to get the light put on in it. Next we went to a furniture store and spent $800 on our bed and bed frame. A washer and dryer came out to $800 in Lowes. Everything was delivered and installed in the house. Edward constantly reminded me of how much money was left.

We were now at '5400'

It took 1000 to put everything we needed in the kitchen and another $1000 for food. Finally Edward was ready to stop for the day.

We spent the next week looking for jobs. We both ended up working minimum wage jobs. Sunday through Monday, 12 hours a day from 8AM to 8PM. It was exhausting but together we were making about $5,000 a month. Edward saved a lot of the money for when I wouldn't be able to work anymore.

We were able to furnish the house completely in 4 months. Then most of our money went to baby things, crib, stroller, diapers, etc. We even put money into our light account so that it would be less to worry about later on.

Living with Edward was easy because we were just friends who happened to be having a baby together. But nothing more than that. We didn't argue because there was nothing to argue about.

When I was 6 months I went to the doctor and found out that I was having a boy, and I wasn't just excited. I was relieved. Now I wouldn't be worried about leaving the baby with Edward. I wanted to trust him but how could I? Not with my history, I wasn't taking any chances.

At 8 months pregnant the baby's room was done. The room had been painted baby blue fully furnished with a crib, rocking chair, changing table, etc. Despite our age we were doing good for ourselves. It helped that everyone thought we were 18, not 16. Also at 8 months I wasn't able to work anymore. I was too big, feet too swollen after walking around so much.

So I sat around, watched TV, cleaned the house, and made Edward dinner. He seemed to be okay with this even though there was less money coming into the house now. He was so much more responsible than me and made sure we would be okay. Despite wanting to do this by myself, I'm glad I didn't.

"Edward" I said one day as we sat at the table eating dinner.

"Yes Bella" He said, smiling softly at me.

"I want a puppy" I said quietly.

"A dog?" He said surprised. "Don't you think enough is going on in the house?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"In a month our son will be born" He said. "You said you want to go back to work after he is born. Its going to be a lot to add a dog, they require training and attention just like a baby. You aren't in a state to walk a dog everyday more than once a day"

I pouted but didn't say anything for a while.

"I read that dogs are good with babies. Imagine how it'll be for our son to have a dog his whole life, he would love that."

Edward looked at me. He seemed surprised that I was serious.

"How about we compromise then?" He said. "After you are fully recovered we can talk about it again"

I figured it would only take me a few day to fully recover, so I agreed. I was happy at this point, happier than I had ever been in my entire life. Edward and I were easy, best friends before anything. I was surprised because when I first moved in with the Cullens 2 years ago I didn't even see myself talking to him. And now he is here to help with our baby, even though the baby wasn't his idea either.

Two weeks later Edward was offered another job. Which he accepted. He was now a HR in a home health care office. He worked a regular 8 to 5 job for $15 an hour. He was home more often and less tired. He also like the fact that he didn't have to work weekends.

On May 15th Edward was called from the hospital to tell him I was in labor. He made it before and was their through it all.

Little did I know, the drama was waiting for my son before starting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

"My tiny baby" I cooed to Anthony.

He looked up at me with wide, dark green eyes. He had his daddy's eyes, but my hair. He was small, I could hold in in one arm safely. Today I was finally able to take him home.

We agreed on Anthony, because it was Edward's middle name, Mason, because it was Edward's name on his fake ID, and Cullen. Because he was a Cullen. Anthony Mason Cullen. doesn't it flow so well.

I cooed to Anthony as I walked him through the house, showing him around. Not even halfway through the house he was sleeping, cradled in my arms. Edward watched us, eyes shining. He was so happy that Anthony had finally arrived. And sad that he was due back in work tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock sharp.

"Lay him in his crib so he can sleep" Edward suggested.

"I'm not ready to put him down" I whispered, watching Anthony's face.

He looked peaceful, adorable, perfect. Having him was like nothing I could've imagined. The amount of love I had for him couldn't be compared to anything. I loved him more than I loved myself. I knew the _real_ meaning of love, and it's completely different than I had been taught. I had a purpose now. A reason to live, to try harder, to stay away from my old habits.

I laid him in his rocker in the living room and sat down on the couch, content with just watching him sleep.

"Is the baby monitor set up?" Edward asked sitting next to me.

I nodded. "In his room, then the speaker part, one is in our room, one is in the living room."

"Will you be okay home with him alone all day?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Of course" I demanded automatically. "I can take care of my own child"

"Okay" Edward said quickly. "You should cover him, it's cold in the house for him"

I got up and did exactly that because it was a little chilly in the house. I got up to do dishes and halfway through them Anthony was crying. I quickly rinsed my hands and rushed to get him, banging my knee on the wall in the process. I hopped into the livingroom holding my knee.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, turning to me with Anthony in his arms.

Anthony was quietly sucking on his pacifier. I nodded.

"I think he needs to be fed" I said. "I'll make him a bottle"

I went to the kitchen, heart throbbing. Edward would be an amazing father, I could tell, but I wanted Anthony to myself. I made the bottle and brought it to the living room.

"I'll feed him, you can finish doing what you were doing" Edward said with a soft smile.

"I can do it" I said quickly.

Sadness flashed in his eyes.

"Bella, relax" He said. "You will be taking care of him everyday in the house alone, I can help out for now"

"But" I started.

"Bella" Edward said softly. "You are going to have to learn to trust me, he's my baby too, I want to take care of him"

I nodded, giving him the bottle and going back to the kitchen. I washed the dishes, cleaned the entire kitchen and started dinner. Anthony was back in his rocker sleeping with the pacifier in his mouth. Edward smiled at me as I took the dirty diaper to the garbage.

"He's fed, burped, changed, and happy" Edward said proudly.

I smiled a small smile. I was still a little sad about Edward taking over and I could tell he sensed it.

"Bella" He said, facing me. "You will have him all day while I work, I should be the one that is sad and jealous."

"I know" I whispered with a small smile. "It's just a little hard"

"I know" He said, hugging me.

I rushed up to continue dinner before it burned. Edward was a very affectionate person, and it was something I wasn't used to. I wasn't used to the constant love and affection he gave me, and we weren't even together. We were just friends, who have a baby.

We sat at the table to eat a little while later.

"I think I recovered very quickly, and quite well" I said in the middle of dinner.

Anthony chose then to start fussing. I got up and put the pacifier in his mouth, turning the rocker on low and let the music play softly. He was soothed back to sleep quickly.

"I do to" Edward said with a smile.

"So" I said slowly. "How about that puppy?"

Edward looked up at me with wide eyes. His face asked if I was serious.

"Bella, do you really want the extra work? We have a new baby to take care of, you take care of the house too, a puppy might overwhelm you more than you might already begin to feel"

He sounded so reasonable that it angered me.

"You said we could compromise. I recovered and I'm fine. I can handle it." I said stubbornly.

"Bella, you are only 16, I'm only 17."

"I think we are doing great for our age"

"I do too" Edward said automatically. "But why push it?"

"I need to lose weight, so walking the dog won't be a problem." I said. "And I will take care of it too. Please" I asked.

"You don't need to lose weight" Edward said in surprise. "You hardly gained any weight, all the weight you did gain you lost when Anthony was born."

"I am a little bigger" I said seriously. "The doctor said I have to excersize my legs and stuff. Please, have a little faith in me"

I pouted at him, pleading with my eyes.

"Next weekend" He finally said. "We'll get a puppy on Saturday"

"Yay" I said excitedly.

That was only 3 days away! Suddenly Anthony was fussing again.

"Leave him" Edward said as I got up.

"What" I asked in shock.

"He's only fussing, he may not need anything."

"It's been 4 hours since his last bottle" I said.

"Bella, he's only fussing. Let's just see if he calms down. Trust me, if he starts to cry than feed him, but until then relax. Finish dinner."

And I was able to finish dinner before Anthony started crying. Then as I made his bottle he started screaming. Edward tried to console him but couldn't. When I walked back into the living room Edward was rocking him frantically. As soon as he saw the bottle he handed Anthony over. I smiled and put the bottle in Anthony's mouth. He automatically calmed down.

"He has quite a pair of lungs on him" Edward said quietly.


End file.
